Who Are You To Tell Me What I Know?
by Kitsune Seven
Summary: Why would this stupid mutt risk his life to save that of the man he despises most? And claiming to repay someone doesn’t always mean you’re not getting something out of the situation as well. Yaoi, SXJ, JXS
1. The Day

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its respective characters. I have gained absolutely no money in the creation of this work. I do, however, hold claims to the story's main plot.

Summary : Why would this stupid mutt risk his life to save that of the man he despises most? And claiming to repay someone doesn't always mean you're not getting something out of the situation as well. Yaoi, SXJ, JXS

Warnings : Contains Shounen-ai, abuse, death, physical disabilities, Anzu bashing, and lots more fun stuff. Oh, and swearing.

Who Are You To Tell Me What I know?

Chapter I

"The Day"

This was it. Finally, the day they had all waited for in anticipation for about 18 years. Everyone was dressed so fancily, and Jonouchi felt so out of place in his father's old hand-me-down suit and tie. All of his friends, especially Anzu, had made such a big deal of getting to go out and buy a beautiful new outfit, special for this day and this day only. But not Jonouchi. Despite having a decent paying job and taking on various odd-jobs when possible, the teen had to spend all of his well earned money on over-priced rent, groceries, and his father's dilapidated alcohol addiction.

But as of right now, all of that didn't matter. What was important was everyone in the graduating class lining up single-file to being the walk into their own personal ceremony.

Somehow, the lot of them had convinced the principal into allowing the class to convert their traditional graduation ceremony into one nearly identical to one found in the United States. The idea had stemmed from Jonouchi, himself being half American, and originally a transfer student.

"Well look what the cat dragged in…"

The blonde rolled his eyes slightly, exhaling a pent up sigh at the sound of the voice behind him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had hoped the brunette CEO would have forgotten about the ceremony. But then again, Jonouchi was glad the other hadn't.

"Seriously, Kaiba, I'm not in the mood to fight with you today. I just want to enjoy the ceremony." He hadn't bothered to turn as he had spoken to the male behind him. And to his own surprise, there was no flashy retort. Just the most simplistic reply the blond had ever heard Seto Kaiba direct at him.

"Alright."

That had to be the farthest thing from his mind that Jonouchi thought the other would utter. Man, if that's all it took to get Kaiba off his back, why hadn't he thought of it sooner?! Maybe he had…

Though he would probably never admit it, Jonouchi Katsuya had always enjoyed getting into fights with Kaiba. It seemed like it was the only time the tall industrialist ever paid any sort of attention to him. I was kind of like how a rebellious child would act out just to get some sort of attention from their parents. But for the blonde, it was more than just that. Somehow, over the past several years, Jonouchi had come to think of Kaiba in a different regard. Somehow, he had fallen in love with the arrogant, self-centered, demeaning, obsessive-compulsive bastard. He didn't know if it was during gym class, in the locker room when he would watch the brunette change; or in the classroom where he would stare at the back of the other's head; or even lunch, when he would catch Kaiba eating alone, too absorbed in his laptop to do anything else, when the two weren't busy calling each other names.

He had pretended to be so massively upset when he had discovered he would be sitting beside Kaiba during the ceremonial graduation. But inwardly, he had been ecstatic. To be able to sit beside his secret obsession during the most important moment up to that point in his life, it was an obscure honor.

Before anyone knew it, the class was being led out of doors, out into the warm spring air. Somewhere off, a perpetual music flowed out upon the large field onto which the student marched. They all took their seats, row by row, facing their families and friends. The rest of the school had been given the day off so as they could attend the celebration. Those graduating all had smiles upon their faces as they sought out their loved ones. However, Jonouchi knew better. His father would probably still be sleeping right now, struggling to get over his alcoholic indulgence from the night prior. And his sister, well, their mother would never allow her to attend. But that was alright. The blonde still held his smile, receiving waves from the families of his close friends.

An odd group of gentlemen dressed in black seemed to catch everyone's eye at some point. In the midst of them stood a hyperactive young Kaiba, yelling and smiling and waving.

To Jonouchi's own surprise, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seto return the wave to his younger brother. He hid his own happiness with his already present smile. Of course, it grew when he heard the raven-haired boy calling out to him as well.

"Yay, Jo-chan!" Mokuba seemed to be even more excited than even the blonde himself. And this made his smile grow. As he turned to make a reflexive snide comment to the brunette beside him, Jonouchi stopped in his tracks.

Seto Kaiba, the man who had presumably hated him for about 4 years, was looking right at him, smiling. And all he seemed to be able to do was smile back.

The music slowly died away and everyone took their seats. The principal began talking to those gathered; about how proud he was of his students, about how glad he was to have been able to work with such wonderful staff, and so-on. Nobody really bothered to pay attention. Eventually, after near quarter of an hour, he finished his repetitive speech.

"And now, I offer to you, your salutatorian, Miss Anzu Mazaki." The two groups of crowds burst into applauds. There had never really supposed to have been a Valedictorian or Salutatorian, but after some research, the class had agreed to create the roles and give them to the class' equivalent. And that had been Anzu and Kaiba.

The bouncy brunette made her way to the podium, barely able to control herself before beginning her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and loved ones, my fellow classmates. It's an honor to be able to stand here before you today. Finally, we've reached the end of our long journey, together. And as we finish this tale, a new one has just begun. After today, we shall all begin the next chapter of our lives. But we will not be left behind. We shall be bringing with us many things. Memories, gains, losses, hardships, friendships, loved ones, and a respect well earned. For many of us, it will be difficult to move on with our lives and leave our friends behind. But as we move, we grow. As we grow, we remember. And those memories will be with us for the rest of our lives.

"Our years here in Domino have helped us develop into the upstanding people you see before you today. And we shall continue to develop throughout the many more years of our lives. But today, we have finished setting the foundations of our futures. Today, we strike out on the first steps of a new adventure. And with the help of everyone here today, those seen and unseen…" As this point Anzu paused for a moment, glancing away from the crowd of young and old alike, and looked over to her friends. They were all scattered about the graduates, but they were there. With a slight clearing of her throat and a wipe at her teary eye, the brunette girl continued. "With the help of everyone here today, both seen and unseen, we offer to you the future of our town. The future of our country. The future of our world." But the time she finished, tears were streaming freely down the girl's face, as she looked out upon the crowd watching her. Trying to hide her embarrassing display, she quickly forced a bit of laughter. "And now we present to you our Valedictorian!" She smiled as her azure gaze turned towards Kaiba, who was looking right back at her.

And Jonouchi was watching them both, and his heart ached. The blonde had always had an overactive imagination, had always been quick to jump to conclusions. And the way he saw the two looking at each other was too much for the blonde. Maybe they liked each other? What if they had already confessed their love? Did he really have no chance? He already knew how unlikely it was that his secret love would ever return his feelings, and he knew that deep down, so long as Seto was happy, he would be too. But thinking of him being in a relationship with his friend, it made Jonouchi want to cry.

He wasn't expecting the sudden turn Kaiba made, directing his warm smile towards the blonde. It was only for a moment, just before the brunette CEO stood to go take his place at the podium. But it was there. Jonouchi returned the smile, though it went unseen, as he looked back out to the crowd gathered. He sensed Kaiba stand, and as his bronze gaze scanned over the many faces, something odd caught his eye. A glint of metal where it didn't belong. The semi-automatic came into focus before anyone else seemed to notice it. Jonouchi acted on reflex.

"Get down!" In one swift motion he was on his feet, not half a step behind the honored Valedictorian, grabbing the taller male, and pushing him to the ground. But they didn't make it there safely. As soon as the holder of the gun had seen the blonde stand, he had opened fire in the direction of the multi-billionaire. And as Jonouchi forced the brunette down to the soft grass below them, while the masses of gathered people took cover with their arms and behind chairs, the blonde felt his own body jerk in pain, felt the blood begin to flow out of his body.

Gasps and screams rang out amongst the crowds. Two of the men in black placed Mokuba behind them protectively, while the others instantly went after the gunman. But Kaiba wasn't paying attention to any of that. All he could see, could focus on, was the blonde laying on the ground beside him. At the pools of blood staining those golden locks, the green grass, the pale decrepit suit and tie.

Jonouchi's bronze gaze settled upon Kaiba as the pain swept through him. All he could think about was if Seto was alright, if he had been able to protect him. Sparks of black and white sprang up into his vision, clouding his sight of the brunette's face.

"Seto…" It was the only thing his mind could register as the shouts around him became whispers. He didn't bother to care that everyone else was running around like mad in shock and fear. Something in him forced his hand to rise, reaching to brush Kaiba's cheek. But the brunette, acting out of haste, quickly grabbed hold of the blonde's hand with his own.

"Stay with me, Mutt! You're going to be okay!" His voice was shaky and dry, not even completely believing the words coming out of his own mouth. He could vividly see the color draining from the cheeks of the male before him. And Seto Kaiba had to fight to keep his demeanor strong. But his sapphire eyes became a window to his inner fear as he watched Jonouchi's eyes begin to sag closed. Why wasn't the damned mutt listening to him?! "Jonouchi, no, come on, open your eyes!" He took a moment to look up around him, trying to find someone with at least some wits about them. Easier said than done with a situation like this.

But then his eyes landed on the Motou child, and his hopes flared. He had a cell phone in his hands, and despite the tears streaming down the short male's face, he seemed to be at least somewhat calm. "Motou!" His voice was livid with the emotions coursing through him. He knew he startled the spiky-haired boy by the way he jumped at the sound of his own name. But when he saw his blonde friend laying on the ground and the pool of blood surrounding him, Kaiba knew he had gotten the other's attention. "Hurry, call an ambulance! Jonouchi's been shot, he doesn't have long!"

Yugi didn't bother to take the time to reply to the command. He had seen instantly that Katsuya was hurt, and he had to do something! His hands flew over the buttons on the portable phone, and in moments he was speaking to someone at the other end of the emergency line.

Jonouchi had barely been able to hear Seto calling out to his friend, telling Yugi to call for help. Everything had gone black, but he could still make out a few sounds about him here and there. But the most predominant sound was Kaiba's constant voice, telling him he was going to be okay, and to stay with him. But as the vague sound of sirens began to penetrate his pain-stricken mind, everything fell away, and unconsciousness surrounded him.

A/N : I don't know how traditional Japanese graduation ceremonies work, but I'm kinda basing this off of how my own went. Kinda. That's about it for Author Notes. For now. Please R&R.

Kitsune Seven


	2. The Week

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its respective characters. I have gained absolutely no money in the creation of this work. I do, however, hold claims to the story's main plot.

Summary : Why would this stupid mutt risk his life to save that of the man he despises most? And claiming to repay someone doesn't always mean you're not getting something out of the situation as well. Yaoi, SXJ, JXS

Warnings : Contains Shounen-ai, abuse, death, physical disabilities, Anzu bashing, and lots more fun stuff. Oh, and swearing.

Who Are You To Tell Me What I know?

Chapter II

"The Week"

The hospital was crowded with people going this way and that. No one was really surprised. It was a hospital after all. Yugi, Honda, Ryou, and Otogi had received the call from the hospital that morning. Jonouchi had finally been moved out of the Intensive Care Unit, and the group of friends could finally come in and visit.

As they approached the main desk just within the hospital doors, it was Yugi who tied to speak to the receptionist nurse, but found he could barely see over the top of the counter.

"We're here to see Katsuya Jonouchi, please." Honda was the one who had spoken in place of Yugi, fighting to hold back his bit of laughter at his friend's short stature. They were directed to the East Wing of the third floor, room 317. Thankfully, there were several elevators scattered around the hallways of the massive building. When they eventually found the room, Honda Hiroto was the one to knock upon the door, then open it slowly. There was Katsuya, laying on his back, tubes and wires running between his body and numerous machines. It was heartbreaking to see him like that.

Shizuka was there, asleep in a chair pulled right next to the bed. It was the same place Jonouchi's younger sister had been for the entire week since the incident. Right at her brother's side. At least, that was, when he wasn't off in surgery, or being resuscitated, or things of the like.

The group of males had all already known how hard it was for her to have been able to be here with her brother. The mother of the two had forbidden any sort of contact between the siblings after the divorce. But they had managed a few hours here and there in secret. Everyone knew how much Joouchi cared for Shizuka. When the girl had learned about the shooting at their graduation, she had done the one thing she had never dared to do. Stand up to her mother. As a result, everything Shizuka owned was now sitting in three large bags on the other side of the hospital bed.

Yugi was the first to move up to the long-haired brunette, touching her shoulder gently. "Hey, Shizuka…" She didn't jerk awake, didn't gasp or anything like that. She had been the one to call Yugi and the rest up to the hospital. Her smile was kind as she turned to the shorter male, sitting up and stretching her aching limbs.

"Hey Yugi. Hope you guys didn't have trouble finding the room." Her voice was soft in hopes of not awakening her sleeping brother.

"Nah, we're good." Honda was the one speaking now, his eyes wracking up and down his best friend's sister's body. He had always had a thing for Shizuka Kawai, but of course, would probably never admit it. "We've only got about an hour though. Anzu's funeral is today…"

An unsettling silence filled the room at that remark. Everyone had been so upset to find out about their friend's death. It had happened with Mokuba's bodyguards had gone after the gunman. He had begun to shoot wildly, aiming at whatever student or faculty he could. The light-hearted girl had been shot in the chest three times, once in the arm, and twice in the head. The medics said she died instantly. Thankfully, she had been the only one to lose a life, hopefully. No one knew if they would be able to handle if Jonouchi passed as well.

"Please give everyone my condolences when you go. I would…" Her eyes, identical in color to her older brother, fell upon his mechanically breathing form, tears glistening in the bronze orbs. "I have to stay here with Katsuya. I have to be here for him…" She wouldn't cry. She refused to allow herself to show weakness when her brother, the only family she had left, was in such pain and hardship.

Slowly, the four males settled around the girl, taking turns giving her hugs, talking, remembering good times before all of this happened. True, it had only been a week, but it seemed like Jonouchi had been gone for years.

Not long before the group had to leave, Ryou looked to the door. There was a presence there that they all knew far too well, but none had expected to show itself here. Everyone else's gaze quickly followed the white-haired males, and there, in the doorway, stood the last person they had expected to see.

"Seto…" Shizuka had been the first to speak, standing from her chair and approaching the tall male. She bowed, offering a gesture for the CEO to come into the room and join them. "I'm sorry to say that Kat-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Kaiba?!" Honda was on his feet, fists clenched at his sides. He knew he had cut off the girl, but at this point, he was too pissed to care. "Come to rub it in our faces about how we have such a weak friend?! Well you can take your snide remarks and shove them up your ass! You're not welcome here!"

To everyone's surprise, Seto didn't raise his gaze from the girl still half-bowing before him. "Jonouchi saved my life. I have every right to be here."

"Like hell you do! Get the fuck out, now!"

"Honda!" It was Shizuka who spoke up now. "You have no right to tell anyone to leave! He has every right to care about Katsuya's well being just as much as you all do!"

"Pft! He doesn't give a rat's ass about what happens to Jou…" It was the last thing Honda said before he stormed out the door. Like hell that bastard had any rights to knowing how his friend was doing! Sheepishly, the rest of the boys followed the fin-haired male, offering slight nods in apologies to the girl.

With a heavy sigh, the teen returned to her seat beside her brother, kicking back the chairs the others had drawn up beside the bed. Her eyes were locked on the blonde as tears threatened her once again.

"I am sorry, Kaiba-kun… I know you all don't get along, but I don't see why Honda has to be so damned stubborn…" It was the first time the brunette girl had ever uttered a curse, but she felt it was acceptable right now.

"I told you before, Shizuka, please, call me Seto…" He was beside her in an instant, sitting in the one chair that had been left upright after the girl's small tirade. They had sat like this several times over the past week, for several hours at a time. During those times, they had spoken of many things, and had grown close. Kaiba, if inclined, might have even divulged that he had actually found a friend. Of course, he would probably never admit to it… "How is Jonouchi doing today?"

"As I was trying to say before Hiroto interrupted…" She paused a moment, swallowing her sudden resurge of anger. "Katsuya has barely made any improvements. There haven't been any close calls today, however. Yet…" The sentences rolled off the girl's tongue in a lull. She had been relaying a similar message to the tall male every day for the past week. But today, there was more. "I spoke to the doctors today… According to them, you should have never been allowed into the ICU to visit Katsuya. Of course, they would probably never confront you about it." With a turn of her head, she flashed a warm smile to the CEO, but it vanished quickly as she returned to watching her brother. Almost numbly, she clasped the sleeping blonde's hand in her own. "He said something else though… He said… H-he said…!" It was everything she could do to swallow down her fear as she tried to relay the message to the brunette beside her.

She was surprised but the gentle hand placing itself on her shoulder. Shizuka turned quickly, locking bronze eyes with sapphire.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath." It was surprising Seto Kaiba could actually be compassionate, especially to the sister of the man that hated him. For all the world, Kaiba knew his little mutt hated his very guts, every last molecule in his body. And the brunette hated himself for it. Maybe, if he had been nicer to Jonouchi, he would have been able to tell the blonde of his feelings. Maybe could have saved him from this pain.

After taking a deep breath, the girl turned her gaze once more to her brother's still body. It was heartbreaking to see her older brother in such a state. But Shizuka knew what had been the cause of it. Seto had admitted it to her the first time he had come to visit. Katsuya had been protecting the brunette beside her. And Shizuka knew, having been so secretively close to her brother, just how much the blonde cared for the unemotional corporate executive. But she had been sworn to secrecy, and she would not break her promise, especially not to the only family she had left.

"The doctors, they said, they said that… That Katsuya may never be able to walk again!" Once the first sentence was finally out, the rest proceeded in a flood. "They said the majority of the bullets hit him just as the base of the spine, most likely paralyzing him from the waist down, and he may never be able to even feel his legs ever again but there are these surgeries they could do, but they're very risky, and very expensive, and don't even always work, and I just don't know how to help Katsuya!" Tears were streaming down her face, coming out of her as fast as her words. She barely took notice of the gentle squeeze the hand upon her shoulder gave, but felt slightly reassured. Turning her dusty brown eyes to the male beside her, she couldn't make any other expression than that of anguish. Here she was, homeless, defenseless, before the man her brother loved more than life itself, while Katsuya lay, nearly incarcerated, upon the metal slab they called a bed.

Without a word, Kaiba was on his feet, stalking over to the closed door. He opened it, stepped outside, and closed the door to room 317 quietly. Two nurses, who had been walking down the hall, paused at his sudden appearance, though only for a moment before they began whispering to each other about the handsome CEO before them.

But the brunette didn't bother to take notice. He walked past the two whispering females, in the direction of the floor's maybe desk, where he knew he could get some answers, and set up some appointments.

--------------

Shizuka stared open-mouthed at the closed door. Why had Seto just left all of a sudden? Had her outburst scared him away? But now wasn't the time to be worrying about something so stupid. Right now, all of her focus, all of her thoughts had to be upon Katsuya, nd wishing for a speedy recovery. Or at least some sort of recovery at all…

A/N : Okay, so there was pretty much absolutely no plot in that chapter at all, and it was rather short, and I hope you can all forgive me! I know, it took a while to get this up, but I was contemplating on just posting what I have here now (Which is what I'm doing) or continuing. But, by stopping here, there will sure to be PLENTY to read come the next chapter! Much in store for this group indeed!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean the world to me to know you all like this fic thus far. Hopefully I haven't scared you all away by now. So be sure to keep those reviews coming, and see you all next chapter! 

Kitsune Seven


	3. The Month

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its respective characters. I have gained absolutely no money in the creation of this work. I do, however, hold claims to the story's main plot.

Summary : Why would this stupid mutt risk his life to save that of the man he despises most? And claiming to repay someone doesn't always mean you're not getting something out of the situation as well. Yaoi, SXJ, JXS

Warnings : Contains Shounen-ai, abuse, death, physical disabilities, Anzu bashing, and lots more fun stuff. Oh, and swearing.

Who Are You To Tell Me What I know?

Chapter III

"The Month"

"So where are you going to stay?"

"Well, I was thinking, once you got out of here, we could-"

"But what about until they release me?"

"I've been staying here with you for a month now-"

"You can't just stay here! They won't let you, especially now that I'm awake."

"Why not?! I'm your sister! They can't really expect me to leave now, do they?! I mean, a lot of stuff happens in a month…!"

"I know that! But that doesn't mean you can stay in the hospital just because I'm here…!"

"Then where would you like me to go, Katsuya? I have no money, I have no friends around here, and you're my only family left! I have no where else to go!"

Taking a step back, Seto Kaiba continued to look at the heavy wooden door before him. He had just arrived when the conversation had turned towards what he just heard. Katsuya was finally awake…! It had been a month, and the mutt was finally awake. It was about damn time!

But the brunette wasn't ready to see him yet. Wasn't ready to confront the man who had saved his life. His icy-blue gaze was focused upon the door handle as his mind raced. Should he enter the room? Should he leave and come back later in hopes that Jonouchi would be asleep? Should he wait outside the room until Shizuka came out? No… He had come too far to be running away now.

Identical sets of golden-brown eyes turned towards the door as it slowly opened. In walked the obtrusive CEO, head held high, wisps of brown hair falling over his eyes. He tried not to look at the blonde, still laying on the metal slab of a bed. Of course, that was easier said than done. He paused about three feet away from the two of them, just watching.

"Seto, it's so good of you to come!" The female was nearly instantly on her feet, approaching Kaiba and taking a deep bow. The smile upon her face was lively, obviously happy to see the owner of KaibaCorp. The sapphire gaze fell down upon the girl, and he offered her a warm smile in greeting.

"Shizuka, might I ask a favor of you?" Jonouchi had never before heard such kindness in the other's voice.

"Of course!"

"I have not had the chance to have anything to eat yet today. Would you mind getting me something from the cafeteria, while I speak with your brother?" Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a bit of money, holding it out to the honey-eyed girl before him. "Get your brother and yourself something as well, of course."

Taking the money slowly, Shizuka nodded briefly before returning to her brother's side. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Katsuya." With that, and a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead, she was out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Seto didn't waste any time taking a seat beside the hospital bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kaiba? And why are you acting so close with my sister?"

"Is it against the law to check on the man who saved my life?"

Jonouchi stopped for a moment. He had only been awake a few hours, and he was tired. But he had been busy speaking with Shizuka the entire while, and honestly, hadn't even had the blue-eyes on his mind at all. Which was quite the feat for Katsuya Jonouchi…

"Well no, I guess not…"

"I've been coming here every day since you were admitted. As such, your sister and I have had much time to talk. She is a sweet girl." His facial expression was blank, though his eyes held a smirk only Jonouchi could ever distinct.

"Hey, don't you go gettin' any ideas about my baby sis!" His voice was a little louder than he had intended, but at the moment, Jonouchi didn't care. This was his little sister, and no man, especially not Kaiba, was going to be allowed the pursue her any time soon!

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was an outright lie, but Seto always did enjoy seeing the mutt squirm.

"Like hell…" After the comment, a silence settled about the two for several long moments. For Seto, it was comfortable. Of course, though, it wasn't for the one stuck laying in the hospital bed…

"I heard your argument." The blush that settled upon the blonde's face, Kaiba had to admit, was rather adorable.

"It's none of your business, Kaiba. She's my sister, I'll take care of her." He didn't bother to look over at the CEO beside him. There was a distinct feeling that if he did, their eyes would lock, and the secret he had been hiding for over 4 years would come spilling out of him in a rush. And that was something Jonouchi didn't need right now.

"Not while you're in that bed you can't. Don't argue with me, you know it's the truth." He had seen the blonde open his mouth to cut him off. It was a good thing the mutt chose to listen to him every once in a while.

"So what's it to you?"

"I plan to offer her a place to stay, with myself and Mokuba. You will be welcome to join us, once you have been released from the hospital, of course. I understand that we have never really been able to get along, but think of it as a repayment for saving my life." Seto could barely keep his voice level as he explained himself. It had been no secret that Jonouchi would now need a place to stay as well. He had been the one to go to the blonde's home after everything that had happened, to tell the boy's father. He had been the one to discover the drunken bastard had placed all of his son's belongings on the side of the road, as his own sick little "graduation present". He had been the one to confront the elder Jonouchi about his actions, to discover how he had beaten his son on a daily bases, stolen his money, only to fix his next intoxicated high. He had been the one to rob the maniacal prick of the only thing he had left. And Seto Kaiba had been the one to had picked up every little thing off the street, put it in his car, and set up a room within the Kaiba Manor specifically for the blonde. Of course, he would probably never admit it to Jonouchi. He would probably blame it on Mokuba.

The reply was another few moments in coming. "That's awful sweet of you, Kaiba, but Shizuka will be fine staying with our father until I can get out."

"Don't kid yourself, mutt. And don't lie to me. You and I both know you never plan to return there anyway."

"It ain't none of your business what I plan to do, Kaiba!" His rant would have continued if the door hadn't opened, and in walked Shizuka, and large tray filled with the best hospital food Kaiba's money could buy.

"Katsuya…" He voice was quiet as she approached, setting the tray upon the small nightstand beside the blonde's confining bed. "Katsuya, I haven't been able to tell you yet, we were so busy talking about other things…"

The blond saw the tears welling within his sister's eyes, and instantly became worried. "Shizuka, what's wrong?"

"It's father…! He was murdered, a few nights after you were admitted to the hospital. No one has any idea who might have done it. But all your stuff has gone missing, and no one seems to care…!" Her voice was shaking, and the tears flowing freely down her face. She was such an emotional girl…

"Shh… Shizuka, it's okay! Everything's alright." Despite the multiple IVs running into his arms, and the wires draped all over his body, Katsuya, still, somehow, managed to take his sister into a tight hug, ignoring the sharp pains running through him. All that mattered right now was making sure his sister was okay. But Kaiba saw the pain in the blonde's eyes. Saw just how much he cared for his sister. Every so often, it was obvious how much the two males were alike, even if they did hate each other. Well, more like Jonouchi hated Seto, but the blue-eyes would never admit that he didn't hate the mutt.

The girl pulled back from her brother after a few moments, her tears having stopped, though dampness still clinging to her cheeks. She turned to the tall brunette, a gentle smile upon her face.

"I- We, Katsuya and I, both gladly accept your offer, Seto-kun." She took a deep bow as she said the words, wiping at her face as she stood back up.

"Shizuka-!" All the girl needed to do was turn, giving her older brother a sisterly glare, to quiet him. Jonouchi sighed, residing himself to the decision he seemed to have no choice in the matter of. He returned his head to the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. A large yawn escaped him, and the two brunettes smiled at it.

"I'll take my leave. Shizuka-" The girl turned to Seto, still smiling. "I'll return later tonight to collect you. It would be best if you began getting yourself comfortable as quick as possible." She nodded gently, before backing away, so as Kaiba could stand.

As the corporate executive left the room, he watched Jonouchi drift back off to sleep, and Shizuka take a seat at his bedside once more. It was sure to take a long while for everything to fall into place. But Seto would take the time. For Jonouchi, and Jonouchi alone.

--------------

A few weeks later, everything was set into motion. Shizuka had been staying at the Kaiba Manor since the day Seto had offered his home to the two siblings. She had gotten used to her surroundings rather quickly, despite the place being so large and her always spending time at the hospital. But the Kawai girl was smart, and knew when to set her mind to something.

No one had ever spoken about the sudden surgeries that Jonouchi had been sent into. No one needed to. Though Jonouchi hadn't found out about them himself until the first day he was actually allowed to sit up in that damned hospital bed, Shizuka was content knowing Seto had such a kind heart, and the icy CEO figured that if no one brought it up, then no one was the wiser that he was the one who had paid for the expensively risky surgeries. But Jonouchi's very being had been at stake. He couldn't have just left the blonde to dwindle away in a bed for the rest of his life. Where would be the fun in that?

The day Jonouchi had woken up was the day the doctors explained about his disablement. It had shocked him. But laying there before his sister, no, Katsuya would not cry. But to think, he would never be able to walk again, ride a bike, play hide and seek with his baby sister, none of it… But that was the price he paid, for saving the life of the man he loved…

Seto was standing with his arms crossed, back leaning against the closed door of his black American Corvette. It didn't take long for the siblings to be out the sliding doors, approaching the sleek vehicle. Jonouchi was sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed by his younger sister. Despite the mask covering his emotions, Kaiba's heart was breaking. No one knew, even yet, if the surgeries would work. What if the blonde really was confined the that stupid chair for the rest of his life?

"Thank you for picking us up, Seto." The girl's smile was warm as she greeted the man who had become her friend.

"It's not a problem at all, Shizuka." It was a trick in itself to get Jonouchi into the car. He had had to wrap his arms around the brunette's neck, and be picked up and physically placed into the car. The siblings took the back seat, as Mokuba had accompanied the CEO to pick up the two. There was much chatter between the three of them on the way back to the Kaiba Manor, of which Seto took almost no part of. The ride took about quarter of an hour, of course, not including the ride up the driveway.

It was even more of a hassle getting Katsuya into the house. Seto had yet to get the chance to have a ramp installed at some point leading up to the front door. Instead, a rather intricate wheelchair rested at the top of the large porch, awaiting its new owner. Kaiba, being the strongest of the group, was forced to carry the blonde male up the steps. Neither of them appeared to be very happy about it. Rather, within their own minds, it was very enheartening. Had the situation been different, Kaiba would have been bringing the blonde up to his room-

As he placed Jonouchi carefully down within his new confines, the brunette shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?! First off, this wasn't the time to be thinking about something like that. Secondly, something like that would never happen. No, right now, he needed to get his new guest settled, then return himself to his work.

Mokuba and Shizuka took on the task of showing Katsuya his way around the large home. It was a good thing Kaiba had been lazy enough to have small elevators installed about the manor years ago.

Returning to his own room, the corporate executive quickly threw himself back into his work, forcing himself to forget about the feeling of the man who hated him in his arms.

A/N : Another chapter for you, yay! Well, it all seemed kinda rushed if you ask me. Just trying to get a bunch of the stupid stuff out of the way I guess. Much more to come of course! Hope it's enjoyable so far. Please review, as it helps me get motivation to continue. Many thanks to everyone who has already done so.

Kitsune Seven


	4. The Next Month

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its respective characters. I have gained absolutely no money in the creation of this work. I do, however, hold claims to the story's main plot.

Secondary Disclaimer : Was not mentioned before, so I'll do it now. I do not know anything about people who become physically disabled from the waist down. I do not know what kind of therapies they go through or what theirs lives turn into. So, let it be known that this entire story is fictional in all aspects. If I get something right, then hey, that's awesome. Otherwise, I have no idea what I'm talking about, but still hope you enjoy anyways.

Summary : Why would this stupid mutt risk his life to save that of the man he despises most? And claiming to repay someone doesn't always mean you're not getting something out of the situation as well. Yaoi, SXJ, JXS

Warnings : Contains Shounen-ai, Yaoi, sex between two males, abuse, death, physical disabilities, Anzu bashing, and lots more fun stuff. Oh, and swearing.

Many endless thanks to JohnnyJosh for being such a wonderful Beta!!!

Who Are You To Tell Me What I know?

Chapter IV

"The Next Month"

"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"

"A friend."

"Oh bullshit! I get shot in the back, get disabled for what's most likely to be the rest of my life, and all you're worried about is that the one man who, yes, I have not gotten along with through the years, but has offered me a place to live, and you just want to still hold a grudge against him?! Where the hell were you while I was in the hospital? Where were you when I needed a friend the most? Too damned worried about running into Kaiba and getting into another damned argument! It wasn't you who offered me and my sister a place to live! It wasn't you who was there to make sure I came out of surgery with my mind still intact!"

"You just don't get it! This guy hates you, and you hate him! He's probably just using you to get to Shizuka! Gods only know what he might do to the both of you! Get your head out of your ass and open your eyes!"

"Why don't you follow your own advice?! At least he was there! You hardly even know him! All you know is the cold bastard we were stuck with in high school. He's different."

"Listen to yourself! It's like you're in love with the asshole! A man can't change in a month!" Jonouchi fought to suppress a blush at his friend's comments. Was he really that transparent? No, he was just rattling off whatever came to his stupid little mind.

"Just get the fuck out! You're not worth the time to argue with!" If he had been able to walk, he would have turned his back to the brunette fin-haired male before him. So instead, he worked his arms in turning his chair and proceeding out of the room. Honda could find his own damned way out of the manor, if a maid or butler or whatever didn't throw him out first. He didn't need to stand for this, not from someone he thought his friend.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be the shoulder you cry on with the dirty bastard throws you out on your ass!" In a storm the brunette forced his way out of the house, nearly tearing the heavy oak door from its hinges.

Jonouchi paused, halfway between the lavish living room and the spacious entryway. Guess it just goes to show, when you need them the most, you find out who your friends are.

"He's a stubborn one, isn't he?" Katsuya jumped slightly, not expecting the icy voice behind him. Looking up, he saw the corporate executive standing just to his right, looking off at the still open door to his home.

"Yeah, I guess…" Returning his bronze gaze before him, Jonouchi pushed himself fully into the entryway, down the hall towards the kitchen. Maybe a bit of food would help calm his nerves. He heard the brunette follow him, though never bothered to look back.

"Have you been able to confront your friend Yugi yet on what's happened?" The brunette took his seat at the kitchen's island countertop, placing his laptop upon it and opening the portable computer, diving once more into his ever-constant work. Now that he was finished with that boring time-consuming thing as high school, Seto could keep up with his work a lot easier.

"Yeah, and he and Yami are fine with it. Well, not so much fine, as understanding. At least they know what's going on and aren't biting my head off because of it." With a bit of difficulty, the blonde pulled open the refrigerator door, scanning its contents for something quick to eat.

"Hnn…" Kaiba was only half listening, Jonouchi knew. But at least he was there, listening. The clicking of the keys as the brunette typed away was a bit distracting, but Katsuya didn't really care. A small bag of grapes on the top shelf caught the blonde's eye, and as he went to reach for them, he fall out of the sleek black wheelchair, right onto his face.

"Gah!" At the sound of the other male colliding with the floor, Seto's head popped up from behind his laptop's neon screen. With a sigh mingled with a bit of laughter, the brunette stood from the tall stool at the island, and walked around to the fridge.

"Maybe we should have a seatbelt installed for you, pup." Jonouchi was struggling to turn himself over onto his back. "Here, let me help you." As Seto stooped to help the blonde, he was a little shocked to find himself being pushed away.

"No, I can do this." His voice was strained, and Kaiba knew the mutt was still weak. But he stood none the less, watching the blonde struggling to turn himself over. As he continued to watch Jonouchi, he fought to keep his face void of expression. He just wanted to help his puppy. Make everything better.

When Katsuya was finally sitting, facing his chair, the real trouble came trying to get into the wheelchair once more. He struggled to both pull himself up, and turn around into the chair, without pulling the contraption down atop himself. After the fifth attempt, the blonde finally turned up to the male watching him.

"I guess a little help wouldn't hurt…" With a smile that quickly hid itself behind a smirk, Seto bent down before Jonouchi, while the blonde wrapped his arms around the other's neck. With a huff, the CEO stood, pulling the mutt up with him, and turned to place him back into his chair.

"What were you trying to get, anyway?" The question came as Katsuya withdrew from the brunette's warm embrace, straightening himself in the wheelchair.

"Those grapes on the top shelf. Just needed something small to eat. It's alright, I'm not hungry anymore anyways." He would have gotten away with the lie if his stomach hadn't grumbled nearly as soon as he was finished with the statement. The blush that crept over his face was rather adorable, to Seto's eyes. But that didn't mean his outward expression changed at all. Without a second thought, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the grapes, placing them gently in Jonouchi's lap. Not saying a word, he returned to the other side of the islandic countertop, taking his seat on one of the tall stools, and delved back into his work. Silently, Katsuya set out on his way, back to the living room, to try to relax.

Damn that idiot mutt! What was wrong with him?! Seto knew he had begun looking at the blonde in a new light long ago. But that had never changed the way he treated the male. What was so different now? Just because they were living under the same roof? Just because he had, for a few brief moments, held the other in his arms almost intimately; been able to feel his warm body pressed against his own, felt his smooth cheek brushing his own, inhaled his intoxicating scent that sent the brunette's mind spinning? No! He wouldn't change that easily!

But Jonouchi… He had been through so much, even within the past few months. He had been shot, trying to save Seto's own life. Been officially announced disabled from the waist down, possibly for the rest of his life. Been confined the a wheelchair that he always seemed to be falling out of. Brought to a new home with no idea what his family cared. Maybe, just maybe…. At least a little… No! He was Seto fucking Kaiba! His rivals were his rivals! He was simply paying Katsuya back for saving his live!

But… Since when did he call him Katsuya…?

Said blonde jumped slightly at the sudden sound of something colliding with something else. It vaguely reminded him of when he would haul off and hit a wall when he was frustrated. Reaching over to the coffee table beside him, he picked up the television remote, turning on the expensive contraption. Ah, the evening news…. Boring! He changed the channel. Local sports. Who cared? Soap Opera. Not interested. Game show. Hmm… Leaning back slightly in his permanent confines, he picked a grape off of the dead vine, popping it into his mouth without hesitation. But even this quickly lost his attention.

Time passed in a long daze for the blonde, even just in one day. He had fallen asleep at some point in the living room, having eventually changed the channel to the "ancient" American version of Planet of the Apes. Being half American himself, Jonouchi had always been fascinated by the culture. He had awoken upon the couch, wheelchair beside him, and Mokuba and Shizuka laughing between themselves on the loveseat just across from him. He hadn't made any movement at first, not wanting to disturb the two. It was so good to see his younger sister smiling and laughing as she had before. She had been taking everything just as hard as Jonouchi…

But eventually a cramp in his neck set in, and the blonde forced himself to move. As predicted, the two hushed as soon as they took notice to him. Forcing himself into a sitting position, Jonouchi's amber gaze cast itself upon his younger sister and the younger Kaiba boy, a smile gracing his features. He opened his mouth to question them, but was cut short by Shizuka's quick movements.

"Nii-san, I'm so glad you're awake. Here!" She had crossed the large space between the couch and loveseat in but a few quick steps and had sat beside her brother. On the table, which the blonde hadn't even noticed, was a small plate of sandwiches and grapes, as well as 4 tall glasses of tea.

A/N: I know, it's a horrible place to end the chapter, but I've been holding onto this chap for a long while and hate that I haven't updated yet. So, I'll figure things out, and promise a longer chapter in less time next time. Best regards, and please take a second to review. Thanks.

Kitsune Seven


End file.
